L'eccezione alla regola
by Wingless .17. Angel
Summary: Questa ff è ispirata alla puntata 3x21 "Bloodbath" in Italia "Bagno di sangue" . ...Era trascorsa una settimana da quel giorno. Il vero colpevole era in prigione, l'ex di Abby rinchiuso in manicomio e la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere normalmente...


Dopo "Bloodbath" 3x21

L'ECCEZIONE ALLA REGOLA

Era passata una settimana ormai, da quando avevano arrestato il tizio che aveva cercato di farla uccidere solo perché non testimoniasse contro di lui in tribunale.

Tutti quanti, compresa lei, avevano creduto che a volerla morta fosse il suo ex, uno 'spostato dal cervello bacato' come lo definiva lei.

In fondo era stato lui a rifarsi vivo in quel periodo, nonostante lei avesse sporto una diffida che gli impediva di avvicinarsi a lei ed era sempre lui che aveva quasi rischiato di ucciderla nel laboratorio.

Viste le premesse era perfettamente normale che i sospetti ricadessero su di lui, anche se lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, era completamente ossessionato da lei, voleva riaverla ma non ucciderla. Era soltanto un povero pazzo, non un assassino.

Comunque a lei era servito di lezione "ecco cosa succede a frequentare gente strana e rimorchiare ragazzi nei cimiteri".

Aveva avuto paura, veramente paura, tanto da trascorrere più di mezza giornata nell'ascensore...poi era arrivato _LUI_.

Aveva aperto la porta dell'ascensore e l'aveva vista seduta in un angolo con in mano una "pistola che dava la scossa", uno spray al peperoncino e un "pugno di ferro", che le avevano dato rispettivamente Ziva, la segretaria del direttore e il direttore Shepard in persona.

Lui entrò nell'ascensore, richiuse la porta e si sedette accanto a lei, non l'aveva mai vista così triste e spaventata.

Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi, era quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime.

" Nessuno potrà farti del male Abby" le aveva detto, lei lo aveva guardato con un'espressione triste che non era da lei, continuando a rigirarsi tra le mani quella strana pistola per le scosse " me lo dici solo per rassicurarmi vero " gli aveva risposto stringendosi nelle spalle.

"E funziona ?" le chiese lui lottando contro l'impulso di precipitarsi fuori a cercare quello psicotico e rompergli le ossa.

Lei annuì con la testa abbozzando un sorriso " Si. Me lo dici ancora?" gli rispose ancora con gli occhi lucidi, aveva bisogno di piangere ma l'ultima cosa che voleva era farlo davanti a lui.

" _Nessuno_ ti farà del male Abby " gli ripeté lui e l'abbracciò.

Lei era ancora spaventata, ma con lui si sentiva stranamente bene, tra le sue braccia si sentiva al sicuro, _sapeva _di essere al sicuro.

--

Era trascorsa una settimana da quel giorno.

Il vero colpevole era in prigione, l'ex di Abby rinchiuso in manicomio e la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere normalmente all'agenzia federale dell'NCIS.

Abby era tornata ad essere l'allegra ragazza di sempre, anche se a volte sembrava quasi che si posasse su di lei un velo di tristezza o piuttosto un pensiero costante che non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente.

Abby aveva riflettuto molto in quei giorni, sulla sua vita, sulle persone che frequentava, sul fatto che non avrebbe mai più rimorchiato qualcuno in un cimitero

Sentiva che qualcosa in lei era cambiato.

Anzi no, a dire la verità nel profondo del suo cuore molto probabilmente lo sapeva già da tempo, ma per una ragione o per l'altra, inconsciamente, aveva sempre evitato di pensarci.

L'unico ragazzo che maggiormente si avvicinava alla definizione di 'un tipo a posto' era stato il suo collega e caro amico McGee, mentre tutti gli altri erano per lo più come Michael, ok forse non proprio tutti quanti pazzoidi e malati come lui ma… il punto era che lei riusciva sempre a scegliersi uomini sbagliati.

Ora capiva che era lei a volerlo, perché cercava ragazzi con i quali era praticamente impossibile avere una storia seria e matura.

Lei non voleva una storia seria, non con quel tipo di ragazzi. E non era perché ne avesse paura ma semplicemente perché il genere di ragazzi che frequentava era l'opposto del suo vero ideale di uomo.

Il perché poi andasse con ragazzi che erano totalmente l'opposto era un mistero anche per lei.

L'ipotesi più plausibile era che Abby avrebbe voluto LUI e non una persona che solo aveva qualche caratteristica simile.

Perché lei voleva Gibbs e non una specie di surrogato.

Ma Gibbs era off-limit.

Era il suo capo, tanto per citare uno degli innumerevoli ostacoli ad un possibile rapporto.

Lui però era l'unica persona che voleva e che avrebbe sempre voluto.

Ora l'aveva capito perfettamente e non poteva più fare finta di niente.

Il turno era finito da più di due ore ormai e Abby se ne stava nel suo laboratorio – il suo regno, come a lei piaceva considerarlo – assorta in questi pensieri, quando un suono attirò la sua attenzione.

Era il suono di un cellulare che avvertiva che le batterie si erano appena scaricate.

Però non era il cellulare di Abby.

La ragazza si avvicinò alla sua scrivania, che era la direzione dalla quale era provenuto quel suono e riconobbe immediatamente il telefonino del suo capo. A quanto pare l'aveva dimenticato lì qualche ora prima.

Erano da poco passate le dieci di sera e visto che non era poi così tardi, Abby decise di andare a casa di Gibbs per riportargli il telefono.

--

CANTINA DI GIBBS (mezz'ora dopo circa)

"Ciao… il portone era aperto. Dovresti chiudere la porta di casa, sai con la gente che gira di questi tempi.." Abby era in cime alle scale della cantina di Gibbs.

"Chi entra lo fa a suo rischio e pericolo" scherzò solo in parte Gibbs, che era intento a lavorare alla sua barca "a cosa devo l'onore della tua visita?" chiese sorridendo ad Abby, che intanto era arrivata in fondo alle scale.

La ragazza gli si avvicinò e rispose al sorriso "Sono venuta a riportarti questo" – gli porse il cellulare – "l'avevi dimenticato nel mio laboratorio. Ah, dimenticavo ha le batterie scariche"

"Grazie" rispose prendendo il cellulare.

Abby posò lo sguardo sul pezzo mancante della barca – quello che aveva rotto la settimana precedente – e la sua espressione si intristì

"Mi dispiace così tanto… non volevo romperla, so quanto ci tieni" mormorò sentendosi in colpa.

Gibbs, che nel frattempo aveva messo sotto carica il telefonino, le si avvicinò

"Abby non ti devi sentire in colpa. Quella notte eri ancora spaventata per quello che era successo.. ed eri anche ubriaca. Non è stata colpa tua. E poi era solo un pezzo di legno, si può riaggiustare!" le disse con voce calda e rassicurante, accarezzandole il viso con una mano usando quella particolare dolcezza che soltanto con lei dimostrava di avere.

Abby abbozzò un sorriso e lo guardò negli occhi.

Per diversi istanti che parvero un'eternità si perse nei profondi e bellissimi occhi azzurri dell'uomo. Le piaceva da morire quello sguardo, anche se doveva ammettere che se lui l'avesse guardata come un innamorato sarebbe stato mille volte meglio.

Con una forza che non sapeva di avere, distolse lo sguardo da quelle meravigliose iridi cristalline e si allontanò di qualche passo.

"Gibbs dimmi la verità, se fosse stato qualcun altro non gliela avresti fatta passare liscia vero?" disse quasi in un sussurro.

"Probabilmente no" le rispose l'uomo senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla giovane.

"Perché a me si invece?" continuò Abby, questa volta alzando i suoi grandi e bellissimi occhi verdi nella direzione dell'uomo.

"Perché so quello che stavi passando in quel periodo" rispose semplicemente Gibbs.

"Solo per questo?" continuò Abby con sguardo interrogativo, nascondendo una segreta speranza.

Gibbs sembrò sorpreso "Abby tu per me sei molto più importante di una barca".

Abby però non sembrò essere pienamente soddisfatta della risposta.

"Gibbs.. anche tu per me sei molto importante, tu sei l'unica persona che io potrei.." Abby si fermò di botto e distolse lo sguardo da Gibbs.

Non aveva potuto finire quella frase, il cuore le batteva ad una velocità folle.

Stava quasi per confessargli cosa provava realmente per lui.. e non poteva farlo. Perché aveva paura che questo avrebbe rovinato il loro rapporto, perché era più che certa che Gibbs non l'avrebbe mai amata nel modo in cui lei lo amava.

Se avesse continuato quella frase avrebbe rovinato tutto e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Abby quasi sussultò quando si accorse che Gibbs intanto le si era avvicinato.

"Perché ti sei fermata?" le chiese l'ex-marine, la cui voce ed il cui sguardo erano a metà tra la curiosità e la preoccupazione.

Abby guardò ovunque tranne che nella direzione dell'uomo

"Perché finirei col rovinare tutto e non voglio" rispose semplicemente, anche perché mentire a Gibbs era perfettamente inutile.

Gibbs le si avvicinò ancora di più "Cosa rovineresti?"

Abby esitò per qualche istante "Quello a cui tengo di più"

Gibbs la guardò come se volesse leggerle nel pensiero. Ma ancora non riusciva a capire…

Lo sguardo di Abby si intristì

"Ti perderei Gibbs e credimi è l'ultima cosa che voglio" mormorò.

"Tu non mi perderai mai Abby" le disse dolcemente l'uomo, mentre continuava a guardarla con quello sguardo dolce e intenso.

La giovane sorrise nervosamente

"Se continuassi quello che stavo per dirti… ho paura che tra noi si rovinerebbe tutto ed io finirei col perderti e non me lo perdonerei mai perché io a te ci tengo veramente tanto"

Abby si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Ci girava intorno ma il senso era quello, chiunque lo avrebbe capito a questo punto.

Forse aveva già rovinato tutto… o forse no…

Dopo un primo momento di confusione, sul volto dell'uomo apparve la classica espressione da 'non è possibile…' lievemente mascherata, che lasciò spazio ad un'espressione che Abby non seppe definire, ma sembrava in un certo senso positiva.

Gibbs distolse lo sguardo dalla giovane

"Abby se intendevi dire quello che credo volevi dire.." fece una breve pausa e tornò a guardarla ma questa volta il suo sguardo si intensificò maggiormente "che spero volevi dire.." si corresse Gibbs

Ad Abby le si illuminarono gli occhi "Si!" esclamò e poi aggiunse rapidamente "sempre se tu speravi che io ti dicessi quello che io spero che tu speravi che ti dicessi" sorrise nervosamente per quella frase così contorta, ma nei suoi occhi non aveva smesso di brillare quella nuova luce.

Non riusciva a crederci. Non riusciva a credere a quello che le aveva appena detto Gibbs e soprattutto non riusciva a credere che proprio ora lui la stava guardando nel modo in cui lei aveva sempre desiderato, come se fosse innamorato di lei.

"Ti amo Gibbs. Sei l'unica persona che abbia mai amato nella mia vita e la sola ed unica persona che potrei mai amare finché vivrò" mormorò la ragazza. La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro. I suoi meravigliosi occhi smeraldo erano puntati verso l'uomo che amava in un'espressione dolcissima e innamorata.

Da come Gibbs continuava a guardarla, era implicito che anche lui provava gli stessi sentimenti nei suoi confronti.

Si, Gibbs era innamorato di Abby, e non aveva mai amato così intensamente nessuna delle sue ex mogli. A parte Shannon ovviamente… ma Shannon era più di una vita fa. Shannon era il suo passato.

Ora nel suo presente c'era Abby e da come lo stava guardando capì che ci sarebbe stata anche nel suo futuro.

Non c'era più bisogno di ulteriori parole, sarebbero state solo superflue in quel momento.

Gibbs colmò la breve distanza che lo separava dalla ragazza e la baciò sulle labbra.

Abby rispose immediatamente al bacio, e per quanto nella sua mente avesse potuto immaginare questo momento, non fu mai così bello come nella realtà.

Il bacio, con il passare dei minuti, da dolce e delicato divenne più profondo e passionale. Fu solo per a mancanza di ossigeno che dovettero interrompere quel meraviglioso contatto carico di emozioni e sensazioni che entrambi avevano cercato di nascondere da troppo tempo. Ma fu solo un'interruzione momentanea.

"Ti amo anch'io Abby. Tu hai riportato la luce nella mia vita" dichiarò Gibbs quando ebbe ripreso abbastanza fiato per poter parlare.

La ragazza lo guardò commossa. Il suo viso sembrava la personificazione dell'amore e della dolcezza.

Poi però la sua espressione divenne pensierosa, come se solo ora le fosse tornato in mente un particolare degno d'importanza, l'ultimo ostacolo da superare.

"Gibbs… come facciamo con la tua regola numero 12 ?" (regola di Gibbs n.12: mai uscire con un collega. Nda)

Gibbs rimase sorpreso da quella domanda. Per un momento non seppe cosa rispondere. Poi sorrise.

"Tecnicamente non siamo proprio colleghi, senza contare che alcune regole possono anche essere infrante. E poi, cosa più importante, esistono le eccezioni alla regola"

Abby si sciolse in un sorriso, felice come non mai

"Mi piacciono le eccezioni" sussurrò poco prima che le sue labbra incontrassero nuovamente quelle di Gibbs.

Il sorgere del sole era ancora molto lontano dall'arrivare, ora li attendeva una lunga e limpida notte. E quella notte sarebbe stata soltanto loro e del loro amore.

Una nuova vita stava già cominciando per entrambi, una nuova vita da vivere insieme.

- THE END -


End file.
